


Delayed Flight

by Painted_Foam



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fan Characters, Fan Statement, Gen, bad descriptions of airports and new york, basically i wanted to write a statement for my oc, mentions of michael tma, mild body horror, nothing extreme. think of it like general spiral stuff, spiralsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painted_Foam/pseuds/Painted_Foam
Summary: Statement of Noah Brown, regarding a strange experience in an American airport. Original statement given March 3rd, 2015. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins.
Kudos: 3





	Delayed Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give my laptop back to my school in like 12 hours so I finally sat down and finished my statement for my spiralsona. It's just something I did for fun so I hope you like it!

[Click]

ARCHIVIST

Statement of Noah Brown, regarding a strange experience in an American airport. Original statement given March 3rd, 2015. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins. 

ARCHIVIST (STATEMENT) 

The trip was supposed to be simple. It was a one week conference in New York, I work for a supply company outside of London. Not sure I should mention the name, my boss would be rather upset if your people started poking around during office hours. But that’s besides the point. This story isn’t about the trip itself, it’s about the airport. The day I was flying back home.

The conference had gone well. I got to stay at a nice hotel, events went smooth, hell, I didn’t even have trouble getting around. Only one thing went wrong over the whole trip, my flight home had been delayed four hours. Turing the 10 pm take off into a 2 am take off. Not ideal for a seven hour flight. But, I just gritted my teeth and texted my wife. 

I grabbed a quick bite to eat at one of the airport restaurants. Nothing amazing but it beat sitting at the gate for the whole time. So I sat and ate my burger. Thinking back...I should have known something was wrong. 

New York is not a quiet place, even at night. I learned that quickly in my hotel as I tried to fall asleep to the loud sounds of traffic outside. When I first arrived the airport had been in a state of organized chaos. Many people moving around quickly. It had been a bit overwhelming for someone who’s only traveled by plane twice in his life. But it was quiet. I saw maybe eight people total walk by during the hour I sat down to eat. The most noise I heard was the sound of the intercom going off to call people to board. 

After I finished my meal, I headed back to my gate, and once again, there was barely anyone else around. It was now approaching midnight, so I wasn’t expecting as many people as the day I landed, but it was almost like a ghost town. I think at most I saw ten people at a gate. And I only passed two security guards on my way there. 

When I got back to my gate, I took a seat across from the check in desk. There were five other people at my gate, all spread out from each other. That’s when I first noticed her. She was sitting across from me, tapping away on her phone. The first thing I noticed was how strangely she was dressed. Now I am no fashion expert, but she wasn't exactly dressed for an airport. Large platform shoes in the middle of winter, along with a white fur jacket hanging off her shoulder to cover her crop top. She looked ready to walk down a runway. 

The second thing I noticed was how much looking at her hurt. I don’t mean this in a rude way, but the more I looked at her, the more my head hurt. Like staring at the static on the TV. I couldn’t pinpoint what it was about her, she just looked wrong. Then, the intercom went off. ‘Now boarding flight 143, New York to Toronto’ it chimed. That had broken me out of the trance I seemed to be in. 

I reached up, covering my eyes, feeling something burn behind them. I don’t know what happened. All I know is that one moment I’m looking at some gaudy teen, the next my head feels like it’s gonna split in two. I leaned over, trying to block my eyes from the flickering lights above. 

I sat like that for five minutes I think, just trying to will my headache away. It wasn’t working. I could feel the dull thumping get worse. I remembered I had a bottle of tylenol in my bag, so I began digging through it. As my finger locked around the bottle, I felt a light tap against my foot. 

I looked down to see a bottle of water on the ground next to my foot. I didn’t know where it came from, so I just stared at it. Trying to figure out where it had come from. Then, a hand wrapped around the bottle, picking it up. I looked up, and there she was, smiling down at me. 

Now that I was up close with her, I knew something was wrong. I couldn’t tell you what it was, but something about her just looked wrong. Her smile made me feel sick. I almost lost the burger I had eaten right there. Then, she spoke.

“I’m sorry,” she had said, her voice had an echo to it, like she was shouting at me from down the hall. “I knocked over my bottle and it rolled over here.” she spoke in such a casual way, but her face had a look of amusement. Like she knew I knew something about her was wrong. I just nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak. Then she walked back to her seat. 

I closed my eyes as soon as she sat back down, trying to not focus on whatever I was feeling. This girl, whatever she was, was messing with me. I thought if I didn’t look at her, she wouldn’t be able to hurt me. Then, the intercom went off.

“Now boarding flight 444, New York to Mexico City” it chimed. It had cracked open an eye to see if anyone else had noticed the girl. But when I opened my eyes, I couldn’t see anyone. I don’t mean like I had gone blind, I mean everyone had disappeared. The security, the other passengers, the workers, even the girl was gone. 

I jumped up from my seat. Nobody was there, I couldn’t find anyone near the gates. I ran from one end of hall to the other, even the restaurants were now empty. I was completely alone. I don’t know what happened.There’s no logical way that all those people could have disappeared. I couldn’t just be alone.

I was right. I wasn’t alone after all. As I stared down the long hall to the other side of the gates, the lights began to flicker. It started over me, then slowly moved down the row of lights. Then at the very end of the hall, just where the last light had flickered briefly out, a figure appeared. 

At first I thought it was just a very tall person, and I felt a sense of relief, so I went to approach them. I walked past where my gate had been, shouting for them to come over to me. But as I got closer, I realized I made a horrible mistake. 

It was her, the girl from before, but now, it was clear what was wrong. She stood at least seven feet tall. Her body seemed so wrong, joints and bones too sharp, contorting her body at odd angles. Her eyes that seemed too big for her face, shone a bright purple color. And once she saw the look of horror that crossed my face, her mouth broke into a wide grin, where she barred sharp pointed teeth at me. 

She started to move towards me, not very fast, her long limbs caused her to stumble rather than walk. I turned to run, I ran as fast as I could, but when I looked back, she seemed just as close as she always had been. It didn’t make sense. When I looked ahead of me, I saw what was wrong. 

The halls of the airport seemed to stretch on forever. Just ends gates and windows. I couldn’t even see the end of it. It felt like I was on a treadmill, running, but never going anywhere. I felt helpless, but, as long as I kept moving, she would stay at a certain distance, right? I had that thought in my head as I willed myself to keep going.

So you can imagine the despair I felt when a hand wrapped around my leg, causing me to trip to the ground. I looked back and she was still a good twenty feet away, but her arm was right next to my leg, stretching the hold length. It was limp on the ground, and slowly started to retreat back into its owner. Said owner was now getting closer and closer. 

I couldn’t move, my whole brain screamed at me to get up and run, but I was frozen in place. She let out a loud laugh as she loomed over me, her hand started to morph. Her nails grew, forming sharp ends, she raised her hand, ready to strike me dead. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow. Then, the intercom went off.

“Now boarding flight 673, New York to London” it chimed. I cracked open my eyes and looked around. Nobody else was around, not that I could see. I looked back at the girl, she seemed smaller now. Her hand was back to normal and she looked...annoyed almost. She huffed then turned to me, a playful smile on her lips. Then for the second time, she spoke.

“I would love to play longer,” she said,I watched silently as her neck stretched out, bringing her head down to my face, “But I don’t feel like dealing with the UK team, the one there is a pain to deal with.” The light’s flickered after she said that, then she was gone. 

I’m not really sure how to describe what happened next, it was almost as if nothing had happened. The once empty halls now had people walking up and down them, one security guard came over and helped me off the ground, asked me if I was alright. I didn’t know what to say, so I just nodded, mumbling something about falling. 

Everything that happened after that felt like my body did on its own. I walked back to my gate, boarded my plane, and went home. I didn’t even tell my wife what happened. I didn’t tell anyone for a while. I didn’t know what to say. 

It wasn’t until last week, when my boss asked if I would be willing to go on another business trip to America, that I realized I needed to tell someone, just in case something happened, just so someone would know the truth. 

I don’t know if I will accept the offer, but I have a feeling that if I do, she will be waiting for my return. 

ARCHIVIST 

Statement ends. I’ve asked Martin and Sasha about follow up and they brought me the reports. Security footage from the airport was given and it shows Mr.Brown getting up from his seat and walking around for 15 minutes, then falling to the ground, a security guard approaches him, then he boards his flight. 

While analyzing this footage, there are people shown walking around the airport, though none seem to notice Mr.Brown, there is also no footage of the woman he described. When asking the airport for anyone fitting that description, no one had anything to offer for the investigation. 

[ARCHIVIST sighs]

Noah Brown has since left the company he was working for and has left England, moving to France for another job. He has declined further questioning. My hope is that he realized he was most likely experiencing some form of sleep deprived hallucination, or had fallen asleep and started sleep walking. I know teenagers aren’t always the best, but to describe one as a monster would be rather harsh. 

One interesting note to come from this, is the implication that these creatures work in divisions. The line about a “UK team” implies that there's one of these airport monsters here.

[ARCHIVIST pauses]

Well...thankfully the institute doesn’t send me on work related trips. Not like they did with some of the past employees. I remember hearing about how Gertured would disappear for weeks with her assistance. I imagine Elias wasn’t too fond of funding these trips. But I don’t think anyone will be traveling anytime soon. Recording ends. 

[Click] 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you wanna chat I'm priderantaro on tumblr.


End file.
